


I Know You Better Than You Know Yourself

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sam, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Snowballing, Wincest - Freeform, drunk!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Sam gets possessive about a certain part of Dean and proves that he knows it better than Dean does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Better Than You Know Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like a quick Wincest ficlet.

Dean was starting to regret bringing Sam to the bar. It had been an exhausting week, they had caught a case that seemed like a routine salt and burn. Everything had pointed to it being a vengeful spirit, little did they know that there were actually four of them, and they had all been bound to objects that had been a bitch to find.

Dean had been surprised that Sam had actually suggested going out to drink. He had said they should celebrate finally getting the job done. That should have been the first sign that Sam was in a rare mood. He never really even drank that often, and they rarely celebrated anything. Dean liked drinking with his brother, he was a happy drunk, but there was a fine line between Sam being a happy drunk and a flat out annoying drunk. Sam had sprinted way beyond the annoying drunk phase over an hour ago, now he was just down right driving Dean insane.

"Sooo Dean...." Sam slurred, "I-I think we should uh.... drink some more." Sam looked at Dean with those big adorable puppy eyes, a big grin plastered across his face. "Whaddya say Dean? Want to?"

Dean sighed, he almost never could say no to Sam's puppy dog look, but Sam had been talking about wanting Dean to fuck him for the past half hour and Dean really did want to go and do it rather than sit and talk about it. He looked around and no one seemed to be in the vicinity where they could hear what Sam was saying, but Sam was starting to talk louder with each drink. Dean figured it was time to head back to the motel. He had a nice buzz but he wasn't drunk, it took a lot to get drunk after years of drinking himself into oblivion each night. Dean drank his last two shots of whiskey and stood up. "Come on, it's time to get you back to the motel."

"Ohhh you-you want me huh? I want to go back and um you know...." Sam laughed annoyingly loud, "But there is plenty of time for that. I-I want one more drink. Don't make me force your bossy little short ass to sit back down." Sam signaled to the waitress to bring them another round.

"Dude, I'm over six feet tall, I am not short. You are just freakishly large."

"Noooo you are small. I-I mean not all of you is small. Like...like I mean um, your cock for example. It's like... fucking huge." Sam licked his lips and his eyes flickered to Dean's crotch. 

Dean fought back a laugh. He couldn't argue with that. He just didn't want his brother telling the whole bar. The waitress brought three shots of whiskey and a beer. Dean sat back down, figuring he may as well have just two more shots, maybe it would make his buzz closer to being drunk. Sam picked up his shot, spilling part of it on himself. Dean took the whiskey from Sam and drank it down before he could.

"I'm glad you have a huge cock Dean... love it...and it's all mine." Sam slurred picking up the bottle of beer instead.

"Sammy shhh. Keep it down dude, come on." Dean downed another shot and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to adjust himself since his brother insisted on making him hard and desperate to get back to the motel.

"Yeah I can make you come. Make you come right now if you want. I-I'll get on my knees right here and-" Sam put his mouth around the neck of the bottle and slid it in and out of his mouth, winking at Dean.

"Jesus Sammy." He didn't even give a fuck anymore if someone heard his brother's loud ass mouth, he was just minutes away from dragging Sam into the men's room.

"What? I know my dick. Well mine too. I mean yours...your dick is mine. I know it better than you do."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I think I know it a little better than you. It's fucking attached to me."

Sam shook his head. "N-no I...I know a lot more 'bout it than you. Stuff you would never know. Like....like um....I know what it tastes like. Well you know what your come tastes like because sometimes after I blow you, you can probably still taste it in my mouth and-" 

Dean stood up and grabbed Sam's arm. He threw a fifty on the table and drug him out to the car, his arm around Sam's waist because he was swaying and bumping into everything and everyone. When they were outside Sam smiled, "Ohhh am I gonna get to pull him out and suck you off out here?" Sam cupped his hand over Dean's growing erection. "See? See I knew it. I knew he would be ready for me. You probably didn't know that...oh well you probably did and-"

Dean opened the car door and pushed Sam in, slamming it shut after he was all the way in. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky before walking to the drivers side and getting in.

Dean had not even gotten the key into the ignition when Sam slid over so that he was pressed up against him. He put his big hand on Dean's head and turned it towards his, kissing him sloppily and rubbing Dean's dick, which was quickly getting harder by the second.

"Sammy, for fucks sake we are in a parking lot outside a busy bar and you are making me horny as fuck." Dean tried moving Sam's hand but it just caused him to press his hand down firmly and palm Dean's growing hardness. Sam started sucking on his brother's neck, greedily sucking down hard, slobbering where his neck and shoulder meet, leaving a bruise.

"You got me all horny Dean. God. Got me wanting your dick so bad." Sam tried sliding his hand down Dean's jeans but his fully erect cock was stretching the material so much that Sam couldn't do more than tease the head of his leaking erection with his finger so he fumbled with Dean's belt and unzipped his pants. 

"Me? You're the one who was talking about giving me head in the damn bar." Dean let Sam pull his aching cock out, there was no way he would make it driving now, not with Sam already licking and sucking on him, the drag of his hot tongue making Dean gasp. Sam tried to push Dean's jeans down further so Dean lifted his hips and let him slid them down past this thighs. He slumped down in the seat a little and let Sam start taking him in. Sam wasn't wasting any time, he greedily took Dean's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue wildly around his shaft, letting it collide over his slit. Dean bucked his hips in the air when Sam sped up, letting his fingers curl around Dean's balls and rolling them lightly. Hearing Sam slurp and moan against his cock was driving Dean insane, he ran his hands through Sam's long hair and closed his eyes.

"Shit Sammy....oh fuck...damn you do know it don't you...so fucking good." Sam took all of Dean in, he hollowed his cheeks and went down hard until he felt his brother's cock hit the back of his throat, he went down a little further, feeling it slide down even more. "Fuck....oh fuck Sammy...oh god..." Sam's face was pressed flat against Dean and Dean was shaking hard. Sam pulled back and flicked his tongue in all of the spots he knew drove Dean insane. "God damn Sammy....holy fucking...ohhhh shit." Dean was so close to coming and Sam knew it. 

Sam pulled back so his lips were just barely on the tip of Dean's dick, which was sweating out beads of precome. He lapped up the salty drops and dug his tongue into his slit and up the vein on his shaft. Dean gasped and grabbed a fist full of Sam's hair, whimpering and pushing his hips up, desperate for Sam to take him all in again. Sam pulled back a little more, his breaths flickering across the places he had just licked like a flame. Dean tried pushing the back of Sam's head down, so damn desperate for him to go start sucking on him again. Sam sucked down hard on his head, mumbling "Tell me Dean....tell me I know your dick better than you and I'll give it what I know it is dying for me to do."

"Sammy please..." Dean choked out, looking at Sam. His breathing was ragged and he could barley see straight. "Fine...you know it better, ok? Now fucking blow me before I jack a load on your face." Sam teased his tongue down his entire length and paused while Dean sucked in a breath. Then he went down on Dean so fast and quick Dean was grunting and pushing his hips hard up into Sam, fucking his face while Sam let him plunge deep down his throat, only taking a minute or two before shooting come down Sam's throat. "Sammy....oh god.."

Sam sucked down while Dean gasped and groaned, kneading his fingers across Sam's scalp and pulling his hair, his entire body shaking hard. Sam pulled off as soon as Dean stopped jerking around. Sam kissed Dean, snowballing a little of his come into this mouth. Sam pulled back and grinned. "See? I know my dick and what it wants."

Dean kissed Sam back, letting him lick the last drops of come back out of his mouth and said, "I know your dick too...well I guess I should say _my dick_ since it's mine. I know it probably came from you blowing me." Dean put his hand over the front of Sam's jeans and smiled. "I knew it."

Sam grinned and slurred, "What...what's it want now then if you know it so good?"

Dean smiled and said, "I'll show you when we get back to the motel.  I bet you already know I'm what I'm gonna do..."

Dean licked his lips and grinning said, "Gonna plunge deep into that sweet ass, which I know better that you."

Sam laughed and kissed Dean's neck as he started the Impala and headed to the motel. "My ass is pretty sweet."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah and you got a pretty big mouth on you."

"It's better to suck you with baby." Sam laughed. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it =)


End file.
